


Coming in from the Cold

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gardener Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: Roxas is sick and longing for his lover while his husband is away on a business trip. Unofficial oneshot for Snowflake and Shaky’s ‘Grass is Greener’ AU.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coming in from the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaky_mayhemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaky_mayhemm/gifts), [ceceliatarleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/gifts).



“Don’t look at me like that. It’s only one night.” Isa rolled his shoulders and straightened his tie. If Roxas didn’t know better, then he would think that his husband was nervous. Ever since he had gotten sick, he had kept him at a distance - he couldn’t afford to fall ill during his business meeting. Roxas crossed his arms and gazed out of the window as his lips grazed his forehead. Isa’s nose was cold against his cheek, uncomfortable rather than soothing. “I’ll be back by morning.”

“I know. See you tomorrow.” Roxas would otherwise be overjoyed at the knowledge that Isa would be missing for the entire night but his enthusiasm was dulled by the fact that Axel would see him a sniffling, shivering mess. He tugged at the thin, silk bathrobe that Isa had leant him from one of the hotels he had spent a night in. He spent less time at home, now, although a home without Isa felt as empty to him as a house with him. Roxas buried himself in the mountain of blankets he had assembled on the windowsill, only glancing away from the window when he heard the familiar click of the door closing.

It was colder in front of the window than on the sofa or in bed. He watched Isa’s car drive away and clouds start to gather in the sky. He wondered if it would start to snow soon - Isa wouldn’t have allowed him to go outside if it did, but it was a small comfort to watch the flakes cover the neatly-cut lawn with a dusting of powdered sugar. Axel had trimmed the hedges into little snowflakes and angels that year. He was an artist with the clippers. His initial suggestion had been to craft a bush into a shadow of his delicate, slender form. Roxas had wished that he could have said yes to that idea.

His eyes were about to slip shut when he heard a tap against the glass. Axel’s hand rested against the surface. The sound snapped him awake. He raised his hand to rest on the other side of the window, a weak smile on his face. Finally, a ray of sunshine on an otherwise gloomy day. 

Axel had a key to his front door and let himself in as always. He ran to wrap his arms around him and sweep him off of his feet, but Roxas held up both of his hands before he could reach him. They rested against his firm chest, which would have been taken as flirtatious in any other situation. **  
**

“Don’t, not today.” He coughed to prove his point. “I’m sick… Don’t want you to get it. What would Isa say if you get sick at the same time as me, just after he gets home?”

“Since when do you ever give a shit about what he thinks?” Axel teased. He took the information lightly but still lowered his voice to a whisper. “You, sick? Looking like… that? We both know that’s a complete lie.”

Roxas grabbed onto his arm to let himself up. The silky, almost sheer material of the robe he wore fell loosely around him. “No, this time I’m really sick. So… no kisses, okay?” He could feel the reluctance in his own voice. Axel wore the same clothes he did every day – his gardeners’ outfit, albeit without the yellow gloves. 

Lips traced along his neck while his hands held onto his back to keep him steady. “No kisses on the lips.” He said in between feather-light kisses. His lips crept lower, lower, below the open material of the robe and undoing the buttons as he went. 

“…At least carry me up to bed first.”


End file.
